


Oceanside

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	Oceanside

“有请帕克王国的皇太子殿下，彼得帕克。”主教法官穿着一身白色宽大衣袍，雕花双链铜制项链宽大的挂在身上搭在两肩垂掉在胸口处，朴素简洁，彼得戴着自己的小王冠身着几天前才做好的宝蓝色礼服，银线顺着衣领蜿蜒右边连成一条精美的长蔓状绣边衣领处是以黑宝石为钉扣更显古雅精致，一件白色泛着些许棕色麂皮大氅披在身后，棕色大眼睛咕噜咕噜转动着，看着上席端坐着的父王母后还有那奥斯本王国的国王王后都笑意盈盈，冠冕堂皇一般，还有周围没几个由衷开心却还是要装作欣喜万分的两国大臣，伫立在周围的侍卫和侍女，一堂人济济，都聚于这耗时许久搭建的黄金峡谷王宫，或许称为行宫更为合适，听到主教呼唤自己的名字，彼得只能皱着眉上前。

“有请奥斯本王国的皇太子，哈利奥斯本。”主教大法官再次开口不紧不慢地开口喊道。彼得看见在自己对边的一个小男孩上前，后面跟着保护他的几个士兵，与自己如出一辙，直到他们分立在长桌两侧时，彼得才窥得哈利的全貌，一身银灰色礼服，袖边是白色蕾丝做花边，上衣是一排细碎珍珠做衣扣，披着银灰色狐皮大氅，再美的服饰，再贵重的皇冠也不足以抵过哈利奥斯本精致到完美的面孔，一头金色齐耳短发柔顺地搭在耳垂两侧，灰蓝色的美目此时望向自己，玫瑰般娇艳的双唇也和自己一样紧抿着，脸颊两腮软软将原本面孔凌厉的气质压下，添了几分柔和，在侍从的示意下，他们踩上长桌，在其上伫立对视着。

“哈利殿下，见过你未来的丈夫帕克王国的彼得皇太子。”哈利在听到主教的声音后，对彼得微微颔首，一点倨傲又带着一点不耐烦，这是彼得显而易见从对方的神情所得知的。

“彼得殿下，见过你未来的丈夫奥斯本王国的哈利皇太子。”主教的声音再次指引着彼得做相同回礼的姿态，彼得看着那所谓自己未来的成婚对象，心中不知是喜还是悲，处于皇族的他们向来对自己的婚事没有任何决定权，大部分他们都和有着相同贵族血统的人在一起，反正绝对不是爱情，就像自己的姐姐安，最后由于联姻需要嫁给了一个老头子，在她韶华正好的时候。自己的婚姻也莫名其妙就被拿来当成和奥斯本王国结合的筹码，他要和一个自己从未见过面的王子绑定终身，如果幸运的话死亡会来阻止这段毫无感情基础的结合关系，彼得乐观地想，那时他十二岁，最先学会的是悲观，成熟地有些不像孩子。

二人在行过基本的见面礼后，踩着米白色桌布，恍惚能听见靴子后跟在与长桌的磕碰之下发出富有节奏的声音，最后他们走到桌子中间右边是注视着他们的父母亲和主教大人，左边是客座上的大臣，那是彼得第一次和哈利靠得那么久，“既然我是他的丈夫，那么我亲他一下也不为过吧？”，哈利忽而对彼得展颜一笑，彼得有些不知所措地震惊在原地，尤其是听到哈利转过头对奥斯本国王开口像是提议般地问道时。

大家都哄笑起来，“当然可以。”诺曼嘴边啫着笑，喜意不达眼底侧过身和父王对视了一眼，赞同道。

哈利捧住一脸震惊彼得的脸，对着他的嘴唇吻了起来，然而严格意义上来说，那并不算是一个吻，嘴唇间浅浅的触碰，那是一开始，后来是哈利用牙齿直接上嘴咬，彼得尴尬地想要将哈利推开，自己不停向后退，结果在哈利松手，彼得一个后摔，狼狈地跌在桌子上，头上的小王冠也在这过程中变得松松垮垮，满堂的笑声更大了。始作俑者居高临下地望着自己，眉眼间全部是骄纵自豪的模样，彼得听着自家父母的嬉笑声，觉得自己绝对是最倒霉的被Omega欺负的alpha，后来侍从将他扶起，彼得发现被羞愧和愤怒燃烧过的心田里，陡然生出异样的花在那片焦原上，他竟然有些喜欢哈利奥斯本嘴唇贴近自己时的感觉，那个Omega的嘴唇像它看上去那样柔软，舌尖舔过被咬伤的嘴唇时，死死铁锈味和浅浅疼痛感，燃起对哈利奥斯本异样的情感，平心而论，彼得觉得那是哈利先挑起的事。

这场联姻时的小插曲闹剧很快就过去了，彼得难得跑出皇宫到别处玩耍，对于这座忽然建起地行宫开始了好奇地研究，在加上峡谷中的平原，隐藏在连绵的山脉之中，在正午时才能享受到十足的阳光，天空中飘过的云变着法将悬于正空的太阳隐藏，偶尔又在稀薄处漏出些许光亮，散出一条通路，彼得穿梭在行宫外五颜六色的帐篷，看着两国人谈笑晏晏，各自领略着欣赏别国美人带来的新奇感，偶尔会听见自己国家的民谣，有时又是他国的。渐渐跑得远了，人变得少了起来，峡谷阴处，彼得看见安静坐在那的哈利正在百无聊赖地哼着不知名的歌，旁边餐布上摆着几碟水果和烘焙好的小甜点，哈利无聊的那羊皮书盖着脸摘下一盘中洗好的提子，丢到嘴巴里然后把书一丢无聊地打了几个滚，睁眼时看到彼得表情精彩地站在自己不远处，哈利趴着用手托着下巴向彼得招手，示意他过来。

彼得迟疑地走向前去，哈利坐了起来，“你为什么会在这？”，他将羊皮书放在自己腿上开始随意翻了起来，眼神落在书上。

彼得不知道该怎么回答，坐下来看着哈利低垂下来的眉眼，看起来一副服服帖帖乖巧的样子。

或许是因为这一切看起来过于美好，“因为你在这？”彼得挠了挠头尴尬地给出一个莫名其妙的答案。

哈利噗嗤一声笑出来，抬头看着一头棕色卷发和一双咖啡色大眼睛的傻小子，“你可真有意思，彼得帕克？”哈利笑着啪的一声把书一合，“按你这么说，我在哪你就会在哪？”

“或许吧？”彼得总不能打自己的脸，只能继续尴尬地应承下去。

“那好，我去藏起来，看你是不是真的能做到我在哪，你就会在哪找到我。”哈利像是找到了什么好玩的事情，把书一放，伸了一个懒腰，捶了捶自己的小腿，站起来准备验证帕克王国皇太子的话。

“我会躲在这些帐篷中的任意一个，”哈利指了指被对流风吹得鼓鼓发出声响的那一片帐篷，色彩艳丽一团又一团像是一个又一个烘焙时鼓起的小面包坐落于峡谷平原处，用来给随行的大臣，士兵暂时驻扎而用，哈利起了玩心，顺带想为难一下自己的联姻对象，“看看你多久会找到我，不过说好不能叫士兵帮你啊？”

“可是，”彼得鼓起了腮帮子，“你要是看到我来了就跑走了怎么办，那不是对我不公平？”看着哈利那双狡黠的眼睛，彼得想要做好不被坑的准备。

“放心，你既然提出来了，我肯定不会这么做的，而且要是你真的在我认可的时间里找到了我的话，我可以帮你做一件事，这可是来自奥斯本王国皇太子的承诺，你可是赚到了！”哈利理了理刚刚躺在草地上被弄皱的衣服，将显而易见衣袖上的褶皱抚平，一双灰蓝色的眼睛顾盼神飞带着属于自己与生俱来的骄傲。

“这不公平，以你的判断做为评判基准的话，要是你故意作弄不认可，那我岂不是白费功夫了？”听到哈利的话，彼得感觉自己无论如何都会被坑的。

“那你是玩还是不玩呢，嗯？”哈利弯腰，鼻尖仿佛要擦过彼得的，吐出的气息带着自己身上独有的香气，淡雅的芬芳却又令人沉醉，哈利只有十三岁，分化性别后气息较淡，怎样闻起来都像是喷洒香水之后徒留的香水尾巴时期。

彼得第二次和哈利靠得如此近，停留时间较第一次长也更加赏心悦目和美好，他可以清楚地看到哈利脸颊上细微的绒毛，浅似金色的睫羽慢慢扇动，卷曲的弧度勾得他心痒痒的。

彼得点了点头，然后就看到哈利笑着跑走，“你转过去，好好享受那些茶点，待到一刻钟后，就来找我。”哈利交代道。

彼得没有看到哈利的背影，只是望向峡谷吐出的土块后又被一层绿色喷上所掩盖一块块突兀的地方，呆坐着，掐好时间才出发寻找他的未婚夫。

彼得闻着周遭在战乱洗礼后的城堡，血迹还残存在城堡大门的石板大陆上，灰暗脏乱，不堪入目，原本庄严的奥斯本皇宫在外敌入侵后，丧失了原本的华贵，曾经属于奥斯本的辉煌已然逝去，外来军队的驻扎将广场和城堡上悬挂着属于奥斯本的族徽旗帜落下，只有斑驳不堪的痕迹停留驻留，一个皇族的覆灭，如此而已。

身上的盔甲还带着令人作呕的血腥味，那络腮边慢慢茂盛的胡须出现，棕色的卷发垂下时会遮着眼，眼睛里是不眠不休留下的红血丝，彼得知道自己的样子应该很糟糕，他也想过或许应该修饰自己一番再去见他，可是他等不及只是卸下了盔甲，他实在等不及要去看到那个原本应该是他丈夫，最后却悔婚撕破协议，要另嫁他人的哈利奥斯本。那个在最开始就不该招惹他让他沉迷后，冷笑转身，毫无顾忌投入他人怀抱的哈利奥斯本。

即使知道他是那样一个无情的人，却还是忍不住内心深处压抑不住对他的感情，对他没日没夜的思念，数年未见，有关他的所有一切都是在信中得知，每半个月拿着那羊皮卷，用书房桌上的烛火将封印的红泥烘融解开，小心翼翼地拆封，那是彼得最大的快乐，用来品读自己心爱未婚夫寄来的信件，彼得可以想象出哈利拿起羽毛笔慵懒地写下那龙飞凤舞字迹的样子，直到一年前，信使两手空空再无那寥寥几句的自述，只是一份口信：缘至于此。有的只是奥斯本王国毁约，另与他国联盟，奥斯本皇太子喜嫁他人的的消息。

彼得从来没有看透过哈利奥斯本，却偏偏为他着了魔，尽管他对自己向来只是若离若即，到最后连委婉地借口也不屑找一个，欢天喜地找好别人就准备喜结连理，将自己多年真心踩入地下和污泥混为一起，彼得怎么可能会甘心？他想象过无数次，哈利戴上属于两国皇后的桂冠，端坐在自己的椅子旁，只要右手搭过去，就能将他的手握入自己手掌之中，他和他一同接受所有人的祝福，只是一切哐当一声就如自己得知悔婚消息暴怒时佩剑斩破的那面铜镜碎为两半，跌在地上的嘈杂，一切就此破灭。

城堡处深处在一切逃亡亦或死亡的仆人的消失下，昏暗不已，彼得的心忽然有些紧张，在走过那段长廊时，他嫌路太长，现如今走到门口，门两侧的侍卫向他行礼，手扣住房间门柄时，却开始紧张。敛了几下脸上的表情，强迫自己冷静下来后，彼得才将门推开，面无表情地望着那伫立在窗边的少年。

哈利听到声响像是回过神来，转身望向彼得，眼帘收起露出那双更加动人心魄的灰蓝色美目，恰如记忆中昏暗天空淡淡的那层底色，看到彼得呆站在门口时，哈利下唇微启却只是轻轻蠕动了一下，然后扬起嘴角露出一个敷衍的微笑，“你为什么在这？”，终于彼得再度听到哈利的声音，其间相隔八年。

恍惚间他们好像还是当初最开始相遇的模样，一切都为改变，他还应该是他的命定之人，期待着在时光乙烯的催熟下能够早早摘下那颗属于自己的蜜果，可是身上冰冷的盔甲还有散发着血腥味的恶心感尽管彼得应该对此感到麻木却还是难以忍受，尤其是那个早已长成翩翩少年的哈利让他恍悟那些只是过往，彼得可以清楚地发现哈利脸部轮廓开始变得尖细将原有的那两团柔和取代，身上愈发勾人的香气还有那双撩人惑心的美目，他祈祷的加速流逝的时光造就了原本属于他的最美新娘，可惜只是原本。

彼得冷笑着走向哈利，右手的拇指和食指捏住哈利的下巴，“因为你在这。”，时光荏苒，彼得的回答依旧不会变，但哈利倘若要通过怀柔忆旧来讨好自己，只怕不会是步好棋，过往的烟云承载着他对哈利的情愫，却也一次又一次地警示着自己，某人是如此不稀罕自己的感情。

哈利笑了起来，“所以呢？你是为了抢我才来到这摇摇欲坠的奥斯本王国，彼得帕克？”

“不，我只是想要抢这个摇摇欲坠的王国，所以才来到这，将每一寸城池收入囊中，而你不过是战利品而已，美丽的哈利奥斯本王子？”，彼得时隔经年再次靠近哈利，他的嘴唇覆在哈利的嘴唇上，寥寥一句将自己野心家的身份奠定。

哈利眼中闪过一丝恼怒，却感知到嘴唇上的疼痛感，看到彼得不要脸地撕咬着自己的下唇，一把想要将他推开，最后却被迫靠在他怀里，感受着对方带着侵略性和惩罚性的亲吻，然后脸颊贴在他胸膛处，甚至可以嗅到他身上浴血奋战的凭证，穿透盔甲沾染在里衣上。

“这是我还你第一次见面时的狂野。”彼得的手搭在哈利背部。

“你可真幼稚！”，哈利嘲讽道。

“接下来是我想要你承受地第二道痛——作为我的战利品，打上属于我的烙印。”彼得毫不留情地将哈利身上华服撕破，舌尖在哈利颈脖处打转。

“我哪对不起你了，要这样对我。”哈利的指尖在碰到彼得的头发时，忽然开口问道。

“我看你是忘了当初的那些事儿了对吧？”彼得嗅到哈利身上愈发浓烈的玫瑰香气，如此纯粹，幸好没有沾染到他人的气息，这让彼得迫不及待地想要宣布自己的自主权。

哈利身上的衣服被彼得撕破，松松垮垮露出里面那白皙胜雪的肌肤，听到彼得的指责般的发问，他偏头做出思索的样子，“啊，的确是不记得了。”，人美声美，却要吐出这样伤人的话。

又是一阵撕裂声，这次遭殃的是哈利的长裤，无情地被彼得扯破，没有任何前奏，彼得只是将他的左腿抬起置于腰侧，就那样进入了哈利的身体伴随着的还有腺体被咬破，彼得癫狂般地想将哈利身上打上属于自己的标记，那本来就是属于他的权利。

“记住我带给你的疼痛，哈利，我的情人。”彼得在哈利的耳边喘息着说道，“你不在乎皇后之位，那么我就把它给别人，但是你会是我的，我的情人，欢迎你成为我的暖床工具。”

Oceanside（中）

除了疼，哈利没有其他感受，他闷哼着承受着这一点也不让人愉悦的情事，彼得在哈利生涩的甬道中也并不好受，却还是保持着律动，直到后来通道开始变得湿润起来，才慢慢变得舒畅了一点。

哈利死死扣住彼得的背部，忍耐的声音在喉间辗转低吟，“让我快乐很简单，凯文可以，可惜你做不到。”哈利咬着下唇，被抬起的左腿勾住彼得的腰，挑衅般的说道，呻吟带着像是哭泣的声音，毫不避讳地谈及未婚夫，向彼得示威。

在哈利体内抽插的彼得，成功被激起怒火，手掐着哈利的臀肉，用力撞击，宣誓着自己在他体内的存在。手臂环抱起哈利丢到床上，马上跪坐到他身上，将倒在床上的哈利拉起，哈利的手被彼得单手反剪到身后，向下用力拍了一下他的翘臀，哈利被迫以双膝折跪在床上，仰着头，颈脖处是彼得略带粗糙的舌头的领地，一下又一下的舔过，让哈利的身体忍不住的颤栗，半眯着眼看到彼得一次又一次地挺进，霸道地将信息素散发环绕着自己使得除了像一滩水一样软在他怀中别无选择。

似乎是不满足于自己进入的深度，彼得抽身，粗暴地将哈利扭身转了一百八十度放开了钳制住他的手，将哈利跪下的双腿分的更开，舌尖描绘着他细耳的轮廓，开始更大幅度地进入，手掌自哈利的小腹向上抚去，手指揉捏着哈利的乳珠，指尖轻轻擦过，哈利已经被彼得的信息素弄得浑身敏感不已，只能发出一句句色情的呻吟，身体内彼得的阴茎不断胀大，一次又一次捅入更深的地方，哈利不自觉地扭动着腰身，得到的是彼得更为迅速地抽动。

“告诉我，哈利，他能像我一样进入到你身体最深处吗？”彼得的手指在哈利的大腿内侧勾画，然后是一个毫不客气地冲刺，冲击着想要到生殖腔的位置，之后彻底占有他。

哈利喘息着将自己的甬道夹紧，彼得被突如其来的行为弄得差点泄了出来，“他比你持久！”感觉到彼得的细微动作，哈利嘲笑般地回答道。

“你可真调皮。”彼得一口咬在哈利肩膀上，“你怎么就知道我不呢？”彼得开始更加卖力身体力行践行自己的能力，不管是谁，最后得到哈利的人都只能是他，那些乱七八糟的东西，他会用更多的精力将曾经留在哈利身上的痕迹全部洗去，最后只剩他一个人的。

哈利仰着头，要不是腰被托住了，只怕他早就瘫倒了，彼得强忍着想要射精的冲动，龟头在找到生殖腔的位置时，嘴唇顺着哈利的脖子向上最后在他侧脸一吻，“接受我的浇灌吧，哈利奥斯本。”

哈利无法拒绝，他被触碰到的子宫口处，在浓郁霸道的信息素感染下渴望这个被灌溉的过程。他能清楚地感觉到体内那个未被触及过的地方现如今，仿佛被充盈填满。高傲的头颅仰起，嗓子里却是婉转缱绻的叫床声，加上屈辱的姿势和违背自己本意的身体迎合，哈利不知该做何感想，当彼得抽出自己的性器时，哈利直接疲惫不堪地晕了过去，最后在他眼中停留的是彼得模糊的面孔，身上停驻了只属于彼得帕克的信息素。

彼得双手环在哈利身上，将他箍在自己怀里，躺下去之前，一个温柔的吻落在哈利卷翘的睫羽上，“待在我身边就好。”他低声说道。

哈利再次醒来时，感觉到自己颈后有一股热气有规律地喷洒，还带着些许湿气。侧睡着动了下，可以感觉到自己浑身上下酸痛不已，腰上还搭着他粗壮的手臂。

哈利皱着眉右手勉强支着身体起来，只是刚起被子滑到腰侧，正要向下时，却被原本只是无力搭在腰上的那只手用力捞回，脊背上感觉到一个柔软的东西吮吸着。

哈利微微一动时彼得就醒了，睁眼看见的刚好就是那一片如雪的肌肤，两侧弓起而出的蝴蝶骨，哈利蓄长的金发顺着起身动作流过脊背露出左侧圆润的肩头，盖在身上的绒被向腰侧滑去，好看的腰线流畅自然，这一切组合在一起无比诱人，原本歇下去的心思，那一刻就被哈利简简单单的一个动作点燃。

将想要起身的哈利搂回怀中，顺着他的腰际向下感受着他触感好到极致的肌肤，最后停在臀瓣的位置揉捏着，再次将自己硬起的欲望送入哈利那让他疯狂的甬道内，嘴唇在背后留下点点红痕后，彼得将哈利的长发在手中旋转了几个圈盘起，最后在露出的颈脖后，吻了上去。

哈利随着彼得的动作扭动着，“你要够了没有！”实在是难以理解这个家伙折腾了他那么久之后，怎么还会有精力想要再来一场。

彼得可以清楚地看到哈利伴随他动作时，其后愈加靠拢的蝴蝶骨，只觉得身下又硬了几分，在昨天那尽情享欢的地方紧致又舒服的刺激下，欲望越加膨胀，用力穿插，“很明显，没有。”彼得贪婪地嗅着哈利身上被自己占有后独有的味道，满意的在嘴角扬起一个弧度。

哈利不理解作为alpha的彼得那充沛的精力，也无法理解，后面他又是被做晕过去的，故，他不知道自己是被彼得抱上马车，在检查好马车上软榻的舒适度后才放心把哈利放上去，下令启程。

彼得在软榻头上坐着，让哈利的头枕在自己大腿上，手指挑起他一缕金发，在手指中打着圈圈，感受着它的顺滑和柔软。手掌不自觉的想要摸他精致的小脸，似乎自己一个巴掌就可以把它包住，哈利奥斯本对他有着致命的吸引力，一开始只是以为是不甘在作怪，结果在得到后，渴望想要更多，渴望想要给他更多。真是注定要栽在哈利奥斯本手上，以前是这样，现在看来怕还是这样。

哈利慢悠悠地再次睁眼，看见身上被换好了一套靛蓝色紧袖花边服，向上望去是随意翻阅书籍的彼得帕克，再往上是随着颠簸路摇晃的绘有特殊油彩的马车顶。哈利尝试想要起身，无奈腰太痛，还是放弃了。

“去哪？”哈利的后脑勺在彼得大腿上移动了点弧度，一双灰蓝色眼睛无喜无悲，只是静静地听着外面传来的马蹄声，踢嗒踢嗒。

“你应该待着的笼子里，然后每天听你给我唱歌。”彼得把书一合，脑袋向车壁仰去。

“我讨厌唱歌，而且我以为你应该把我操完直接抛弃就好了，流落街头落魄的样子或许可以取悦你。”哈利的舌尖轻轻点过上嘴唇，后又抿起，垂下眼睑像是在思考的样子。

“那没有意义，毕竟我认为你在我身下的呻吟声对我来说肯定比你的歌声还要美妙。”彼得俯身想要触碰哈利的红唇却只是得到他一个偏头。彼得用力地将哈利的脸掰过来，鼻尖相触向下，最后落到他嘴唇上一个凶狠野蛮的深吻。

傍晚时分他们只能在溪旁安营，扎好帐篷，哈利百无聊赖地透过车窗，望着自己的前未婚夫和士兵一同安营，诚恳的不像一个君主。

夜间月朗星稀，笼罩在略带些寒意，帐篷内炉火通明，柴薪烧的嗞啦作响还带起星星点点橘黄色小火，“有点冷。”哈利蜷着脚趾踩在羊皮毯铺好的榻上随意抱怨了一句，皱眉看了一眼一直呆望着自己的彼得，就被彼得搂住，“我们做点可以暖和起来的事。”手就已经较为熟练地探到哈利的衣服里去了。

“你是在alpha该死的发情期吗？”闻到彼得信息素的味道，哈利的身体就自行做出了反应，软的不像话，后庭有液体分泌出来。哈利对于扑在自己身上自己双腿掰开的彼得耳边咬牙切齿道。

彼得只是用嘴唇堵住那张张合合邀请他享用的蜜唇，哈利的嘴唇甜美的不像话，就像他身上自带的香气一样。彼得肆意在哈利身上驰骋，迫切地想要感知他身体对自己的任允任求，即使他总是皱着眉，想要拒绝自己，但是感谢天性，哈利再也离不开他，相同的他也离不开他，尽管前者只是在身体上。

曾经听闻有关帕克家族城堡的描绘如今到了目的地哈利发现，确实没什么出入，他踩着准备好的阶梯从马车上走了下来，看着那群迎接国王的大臣和女仆还有贵妇脸上都洋溢着必然的微笑，在望向自己的眼神中却多了几分鄙夷与同情。他就是一件从战场中带回来的战利品，彼得占有式地用手臂箍在自己腰侧以此来证明自己获得了君王暂时的恩宠，众人眼中皆是一副心知肚明：败落王国的王子恬不知耻地爬上获胜者君王的床，不过是为君王添上一笔香艳史而已，很快就会被厌倦。

哈利也是这样认为，可惜国王对他身体所产生的兴趣过于浓厚，他已经连续好久荣宠不衰，几乎晚上都是累瘫过去的，就连现在他还躺在国王专享的那幢复式繁纹米白色垂纱床帘里大的不可思议的软床上，弓着背冒出些许细汗在雪白的胴体上，彼得的手游走在他的大腿，腰身和脊背上，最后落于那翘起的臀瓣，挺身探入他私密的后庭，律动着。彼得俯下身用嘴唇边冒出的些许胡茬故意在哈利肤质光滑细腻的后背摩擦着，扎地哈利感觉有些痒痒，想要躲避般地扭动着腰身。

“你就不能把胡子剃剃！”哈利的小脸搭在白色的羽毛枕上抱怨道，彼得欢愉的喘息声伴随着床晃动的声音，传到他耳边。

“嗯。”彼得只是随意敷衍了一声后在哈利背部啮咬着，加大了身下抽送的力度。

头脑发晕地起来，些许光亮透过床帘将凌乱的床铺昭显的透彻，彼得早就已经起身了，哈利挣扎着起来，最后双眼一黑，死命抓住床柱晕了一小下才醒过神来，待到打理好一切，在自己房间里被送上的那一大片面包，培根还有玉米汤做早餐，却泛起一股恶心感，偏过头对着一旁干呕，胃里空空如也直泛酸水，头脑涨着发疼，随意尝了几口甜汤后便挥手示意女仆将它们端下去。

连续几天都是如此，哈利内心泛起一个可怕的猜测，他拉过一个侍女给出一枚银币，“帮我找哈代御医过来，我有些不舒服，不要让别人知道。”哈利交代道。

哈利王子是国王陛下最宠爱的情人也是个温和的主人，望着手中那一枚银币，侍女点了点头，拿着餐盘退了下去。

“你应该知道自己怎么了才来找我确认一下的吧？”哈代那双瑰绿的眼睛盯着坐在椅子上揉着太阳穴的小王子。

“这真是一件糟糕的事情，”哈利低下了头，“就算我做好了心理准备，还是觉得难以接受。”望着自己的小腹，哈利产生了一种深深的无力感。

“那你希望，恕我直言，殿下，这个孩子或许可以成为我们的工具，最终帮我们夺回失去的一切，甚至更多。”哈代的双眼望向哈利的腹部，里面有着一个未成形的胎儿。

哈利摇了摇头，“原来以为保护措施做得够好了，却还是没想到发生这样的情况，白费我吃了那么多药，艾斯特家族的回信迟迟未来如此看来我们最后的希望也要失去了。”

“不，殿下，你现在已经有了新的筹码...”

“你是说这个私生子？”哈利冷笑了一声，“让流淌着奥斯本血液的孩子一出生就要烙上被人冷眼的私生子丑痕，伴随一生，我倒宁愿在现在就把它打掉！”

“帕克现在膝下无子，这个长子必然对他有特殊意义，还是希望殿下再考虑一番，更何况明眼人都可以看出这个国王对殿下您的宠爱，说不定可以借着这个孩子坐上另一个高位...”哈代分析道。

哈利挥了挥手示意他下去，“我再想想。”

哈代点头做出一副恭敬的样子，随后退下了。

伴随着喜乐从窗外飘来，哈利皱着眉走向窗户边，看见彼得帕克骑在一匹白马上，身旁皆是穿着红袍的骑士，一位蒙着面纱的华服女子骑着黑马，缓缓向他靠近，最后在有几步之遥时她将那白色的面纱揭开，露出一张笑容明媚的脸，火红似太阳般的长发，加上一双湛蓝的眼睛，淡黄色蕾丝花边束腰长裙，望向彼得时，满眼是欢喜。

由于高度视线差，哈利对下方的一切，看得并不清楚，抬头望向远方，是一排排整齐的小屋，还有那兀自翻滚的云，进屋端水果的侍女发出的声响将哈利飘散的视线拉回，他转过头，逆着光，精致的眉眼看得让人不由赞叹，“今天是什么日子？”哈利看着桌上那金色果盘上紫的发黑的葡萄漫不经心地问道。

侍女犹豫了几下，然后才开口，“邻国玛丽简公主来和陛下商量和亲的有关事宜，大臣们对这门婚事很是满意，陛下和玛丽简公主也算是青梅竹马，只怕很快，就要有新皇后了。”

哈利笑得温柔，“原来是这样，这是件好事，不是吗？”他转动着手上那枚宝蓝色的戒指，“那么，可以再帮我一个忙吗，帮我传个信给哈代御医，告诉他，我不介意那药苦药性烈，叫他只管准备好，我只要药到病除的效果。你知道的，这样生病总拖着终归是有些难受的。”哈利在她的手上又放上了一枚银币。

本来以为今天晚上不会来找自己的国王陛下，竟然诡异地出现在了自己房间里面，棕色的双眼像是古井里的水，带着深幽的意味。从后背右臂一勾将刚刚换好睡衣的自己搂在了怀里，脸贴在自己颈边，用力的嗅着自己的味道。

“我以为你今天很忙，不会过来才是。”哈利被彼得吐出的气息哈得有点痒，下意识地缩了缩身。

“不过是些无聊的应酬，推说醉了就走开了，听说你今天寻了御医，说身体不舒服。”彼得的手从腹部的位置向上，转而绕在了哈利腰的位置。

“就是点小毛病吃点药就好了。”哈利摇了摇嘴唇，被彼得这样呆抱在原地，只感觉后背一片炙热。

正说着，侍女敲门，刚好端上一碗乌黑的药剂，“这是哈代御医为殿下调好的药。”她，微颔首半蹲向房中的二位行礼说道。

彼得手臂一僵，随后松手放开了怀中的哈利，“你要先喝药吗？”他语气中有着难以察觉的颤抖。

哈利点了点头，望着托盘上的那一碗药，将它端到手中，深吸一口气，全部灌倒口中，一滴不留，全部咽下之后，刚刚准备将碗放回托盘上忽然手上的碗被抢去，摔落在地上，发出一阵响声，侍女受到了惊吓，刚准备颤颤巍巍地去收拾，后来在国王的一声怒吼下，迅速离开了房间。

“你可真是好样的，哈利奥斯本！”彼得疯狂地用手捏住哈利的下颚说道。

“谁给你的勇气来打掉这个孩子的，嗯？”看到哈利低垂着双眸，沉默不语的样子，彼得越加怒火中烧，“看着我，哈利奥斯本！”他强迫哈利望向自己。

“不过是一个恶心的东西，而且还是在我体内，我想留他就留它，不想的话，左右不过化成一滩血，流掉就好了。”哈利语气坦然，那漫不经心的模样，配上他美丽的面孔仿佛是在对那些华贵的珠宝首饰品丝论足。

“你就这样冷血，一丝犹豫也没有？”他不知道哈利奥斯本是怎样做到这样无心的，这段时间他已经把最好的一切都给他了，那是一个属于他们的共同的孩子，他怎么敢！

“想想这个孩子是怎么来的，它不过是你在我身上发泄兽欲不小心带出来的孽种，你生哪门子气？”

“想到这是你施加在我身上那恶心行为留下的毒瘤，只要想到它在我体内，想到它和你的关系，我就恶心！”那双灰蓝色美目如愿以偿地望向了彼得，里面却是掩盖不住的讥讽，“它的存在，一刻都难以忍受！”一字一句被拉长清楚地蹦出，落到彼得耳中，刺耳剜心至极。

Oceanside（下1）  
彼得恨不得将哈利揉到自己的骨血里，他眼中的灰蒙就像是那层不知怎样产生的隔阂，似有若无缭绕在他们身边，只是一个翻身，彼得轻而易举地将哈利带倒床上，全身伏在他身上，双手钳制住哈利纤细的手腕置于两端，隐忍下的怒火全数藏在眼中，在对视时伴着他粗重的喘息像是要把哈利整个人烧着。

哈利的身形过于纤瘦，无论怎样用心喂养，那改了又改的睡袍总是过分宽大，包裹着那具让他欲罢不能曼妙的胴体。哈利稍微挣扎了几下，衣领顺着肩膀，在摩擦中滑落了下来，看见他圆润的肩头，彼得发泄般地咬了上去，随后吮吸着他流线般的肩头，辗转来到他小巧的尖耳旁。

“你最好乖乖地把这个孩子生下来，哈利奥斯本。”彼得在他耳廓边呢喃道。

“不要有那些不好的念头，寄往艾斯特家族的密信我可以当做没看到，那哈代御医也不会再出现在你面前，你的双翼已经被我折破。”  
“如果你不能乖乖生下这个孩子，那我保证，我就折断你的手脚将你拷在这张床上，扒开你的双腿，上你上到再次有孕。”彼得将哈利的双手越过头顶单手握住手腕，空闲下来的右手食指勾划过他的侧脸。

“想要绝食我会逼着你拧住你的下颚让你将它们咽下去，等到孩子平安出生，我才会让你恢复自由，我希望你不要逼我做到那一步。”  
“倘若你想要一心寻死的话，那么我保证，原来的奥斯本王国将会成为实验我炮火最好的武器，所有国土我都会让它们焦黑一片，皇家陵园里你沉睡的父母亲将不得安宁，奥斯本族所有血脉我都会悉数斩尽杀绝，所以不要逼我，哈利。”最后的那句哈利像是情意绵绵谜语的深爱，彼得在哈利耳旁的声音无比温柔，仿佛是情人间的喃喃细语，却是无比残忍与坚定的威胁。

哈利不服输冷笑地偏过头，嘴唇触碰到彼得的脸庞，“我凭什么要受你这个变态又恶心家伙的威胁，要生要死是我自己的事，这个孩子的生死也掌握在我手中，一团带着你恶心污秽的血肉，我巴不得他早点离开我的身体。”

“为你这个只知道在我身上发泄兽欲的人生孩子，我宁愿去死，你的那些威胁除了让我作呕以外，毫无用处！”

彼得不怒反笑大拇指指腹反复摩擦着哈利那娇艳的红唇，使其更添色彩，“你还真是一如既往的嘴硬啊，哈利，倔强到让人忍不住想要征服，难怪凯文约克对你念念不忘，甚至想要为你意图染指我的王国。”

“可惜，他是个蠢货，当初没能守住奥斯本王国，现如今被人牵着鼻子走还不知道，很快他就会死在我的断头台上，你最后的希望也要破灭了，宝贝！所以你到底还在等着什么呢？”

哈利抿着唇没有说话，垂下眸，“放过他。”默然了几秒，他开口对彼得说道。

心里并没有想象中的快乐，只觉得那一股嫉妒梗在心头，最终达到目的却只是因为他心里有另一个人，他所做的一切当真是讽刺至极，“看，我总归能得到我想要的。”彼得唇间的微笑带着只有自知的苦涩。

彼得松开了钳制哈利的手，在看到哈利双唇半张半合，颊边出现别样的嫣红时，他转而将手移到哈利的大腿侧，将睡袍撩起，将手掌绕置后面捏住他的臀肉。

哈利感觉自己浑身瘫软地不像话，只有那双灰蓝色眼睛还留着少许清明，在彼得粗糙的手掌擦过他大腿内侧时，发出低声呻吟，“那药到底是什么？”双酡的嫣红带着迷离与渴望，在彼得熟练的撩拨下。

“给你强身健体用的，还有就是让你今晚乖乖听话，我总是要做最后一手准备毕竟不忍心让你受断骨之痛，可是如果你实在不听话，那我只能让你每天都喝下这样的汤药，保证你乖乖听我的话，乖乖生下属于我们的孩子。”彼得在哈利的胸口占有式的啮咬，最后含上他粉红色的乳珠，舌尖的舔舐让哈利产生难耐的欲望与快感。

“宝贝，你还真是敏感。”听着哈利喉间溢出的低吟，彼得笑得邪恶，用自己已然勃起的阴茎在哈利张开的双腿间蹭碰，“想要吗，嗯？”

那一刻哈利觉得自己的神识无法驾驭自己的身体，它开始忠诚于最原始的欲望和彼得有魔力的话语，迷迷糊糊地张开手臂环住彼得的脖子，不受控制地将自己的脸往他的脸庞讨好地蹭了蹭，他尾音扬起的性感无端撩得他心神荡漾，健壮的身躯在除去衣物的遮挡下，最终于自己紧贴，交合。

彼得进入的很温柔，可能是为了顾及自己已经怀孕的身体，那一次次地抽动与熟练地对自己身体敏感点的碾压，只让哈利觉得难耐，他跨坐在彼得身上，扭动着腰身，呻吟着想要更多，像是不知餍足的荡妇，残存的清明让哈利觉得羞耻至极，他向来忍耐着，不让自己在床笫之间卑贱地像个婊子，现在却因为那一碗作死喝下的药而在彼得那蛊惑的言语无法拒绝下流的提问中表现的放荡无比，他竟然还恳求着彼得更快更用力地进入自己的身体，渴望更多。

“如果你能一直这样乖该多好，我的宝贝！”彼得挺动着腰身，双手卡在他胯间，对着他露出赞许的微笑，“可是这么听话就不是你了。”彼得叹息道。

他一个翻身将哈利再度压在身下，在哈利意乱情迷的触碰下，奖励般再次碾过他的敏感点，“悠着点，宝贝，等孩子生下来，我会好好奖励你的。”最终在哈利夹紧的双腿间来回穿插，释放了出来，搂着那红着眼睛，有些许不甘的哈利，将他的脸抵在自己胸膛的位置，“睡吧，这只是一个惩罚，带着几分清醒看着自己放荡的样子对于骄傲的你来说无异于是折磨，哈利，不要再试图惹怒我，要不然我都不知道自己会做出什么。”

哈利以为自己会彻夜不眠，他想要将枕边搂住自己的那个人掐死，带着那最后残存的自尊，最终却还是靠着他的胸膛睡着了，哈利在迷糊时最后唾弃了自己一番。

在听到他均匀的呼吸声时，彼得睁开了双眼手掌抚摸着他的发顶，在哈利的额间留下一个落寞的吻。

“不许再碰我，除非我允许，要不然我发誓我会亲手扼死那个生下来的孩子，如果你确实想要他的话，最好按我说的做。”回想起昨天晚上喝下药之后的自己，哈利的双手抓着彼得的衣襟咬牙切齿道，灰蓝色的双眼被愤怒染成湛蓝。

“我给过你选择的机会，是你自己喝下去的，哈利。”彼得贴心地将被子拉起裹住哈利赤裸的身躯，微笑道。  
“不过我答应你，毕竟我说过，我想要的最后总会得到，无论是你还是其他，这段时间我不会打扰你，安心养胎吧。”彼得将哈利按住将他光裸的双臂放进被窝里，将他安置好在床上。

“走着瞧，彼得帕克。”哈利的脸上满是倔强，在剜了他一眼后，偏过头不再看他。

哈利感觉到他的目光在自己身上停留了一会后才转身离开，在听到关门声后，他翻身闭上了双眼。

Oceanside（下2）

城堡中盛传着帕克国王情人失宠的消息，曾经独得君王盛宠的美人现如今只能可怜地被关在房间里在有孕之后被软禁般地关起，或许是早已厌弃他的身体，也可能是孕态下的不堪惹得君王生厌，在几次争吵后，国王陛下再也没有去见过他曾经最宠爱的小情人，只是招呼好侍女准备好日常三餐，任由哈利枯萎在城堡深处，转而开始和邻国美丽的公主一起游玩，曾经的痴迷像是清晨所有的弥天大雾，最后消散于日光中，仿佛从未出现过。

自从哈利在彼得面前再次提起凯文约克的事之后，成功将原本每日午休前来问好的彼得惹怒，看着自己面前失态处于癫狂却还要压抑自己的彼得，哈利承认那让他特别愉悦，悠闲地饮下那准备好的下午茶，抚摸着自己逐渐隆起的腹部。在失去国王的关注下，他只能抱着那几本厚重的书啃食，在狭小的空间里打发自己那无聊到极致的孕期时光，只是站在窗前望着城堡大门外骑马去郊游的两个盛传将要结为连理的两个主角发呆。

“你需要他的宠爱，我的殿下。”铺好餐桌，拿着手上五彩珐琅茶壶在精致鎏金边茶杯里斟好一杯醇香的奶茶，新来侍女那双碧绿的双眸，闪烁着别样的狡黠，多添了几分灵动感。

看着他们策马逐渐远去的身影，哈利转过头面无表情地地望着菲丽西娅，“我为什么需要他的宠爱？”

“远的不说，就拿近些的事情来说，你看现如今这些茶点，他们已经开始愈加敷衍了。”菲丽西娅将餐盘上的甜点推向落座下来的哈利，“我的殿下，你又是何苦这样惹怒国王，消磨他对你的宠恋。”菲丽西娅退到哈利身旁无奈道。

“一开始我以为他只是不甘心，可是当他后来知道孩子的事情后那样生气，我意识到他居然如此愚蠢，他喜欢我，虽然可能不多但是却是存在的。”

“你我都知道他会看见更多更美的花，那份对我的感觉哪里又会抵住这些接下来的漫漫时光呢？所以他不相信我，让我尝受灭国之苦，那我就奉还让他受点挫，在那份有限制期的感情的保护下，说白了，我就是记仇。”哈利举着茶匙搅动着茶杯内的液体，轻啜了一口在落入喉间奶香味刺激下有些觉得反胃，皱着眉将茶水放下。

看到低头望着隆起腹部若有所思的王子殿下，“殿下应该知道最好的选择是服软抓住帕克国王的心才对，只要有他心甘情愿的庇护与扶持，就不愁接下来的事情发生的顺利与否了。”菲丽西娅叹息道。

哈利抬眼瞥向他未亡的女谋士，灰蓝色眼睛是深不见底的平静，静的让人心慌，“我们押宝的那几个家族无一不是对我的求助视而不见，他们在乎的都是自己的利益，不敢轻易去惹这个年轻有为的君王，想要做的事情只怕是难成了，抓住他的心，你的提议倒是好笑。”

“殿下是可以看到帕克国王感情的，殿下只需稍稍回应就好，没有必要将他推远，如此一来反倒是便宜了那位邻国公主，殿下这让他求而不得，就怕他们二人要是真的联姻了。”

“殿下需要的只是假装喜欢他就好，看这位国王对您的喜爱，只要殿下愿意服个软，想必国王陛下一定会恢复对殿下的关注，加上殿下肚子里的孩子，只要殿下愿意用心不愁可以将孩子推向储君之位。”看到帕克国王望向王子殿下的眼神时，菲丽西娅就知道他们有极大的机会获得更大的利益，尤其是在哈利怀上孩子之后，这胜算机会就更大了。

哈利拿着手中的那片甜面包条，折了一半最后又丢回了餐碟中，“为什么要假装？”他喃喃自语道。

“只当是一时的权宜之计，殿下不必过于介怀。”看到王子殿下将餐巾在指尖揉皱的厉害，菲丽西娅忍不住开口解释道。

“我倒不是介怀，只是觉得那公主无缘无故要被我膈应有些过意不去而已。”哈利胡乱找了一个理由后，示意菲丽西娅将东西全部端了下去，只是很快他的那‘过意不去’在被无故寻到讽刺之后，消失殆尽。

当红发蓝眼的公主穿着一身青绿色的花裙，以帕克王国未来皇后的身份来盛气凌人下令让房间外的士兵开门，将耳边红色垂下的鬓发扶至耳后，挑起她明艳的眉眼，嘴角扬起一个嘲讽的微笑看着那靠椅上摊开一本厚书，被遗忘在这小房间里未来丈夫的情人，她不得不承认，即使他孕态明显，那张美的肆无忌惮的脸作为一个男子，实在是好看过了头，即使身上有为自己打气的那些装饰，还是让她有些嫉妒不已，难怪彼得被这个人迷了心，那张脸，确实有那样的资本。

“彼得的眼光可真不怎么样。”玛丽简打开手中的羽毛扇，掩住红唇下故作的嘲弄，脸上的妆容厚重的有点显得苍老。

哈利抬头望向传说中的邻国公主，每次都只是在窗前粗略打量过，现如今找上门来，仔细打量了她几眼。

玛丽简被哈利那沉默的注视看得有些心乱，将羽毛扇慌乱地扇动了几下，再向那怀孕的小情人投了几眼不屑。

在看完玛丽简后，哈利垂下眸，点了点头，将视线落回书上，“确实，看你就知道了。”语气平淡的像是一句简单的问好。

“不过是一个失宠的小情人，态度倒是嚣张。”玛丽简看着那悠然自得完全不把自己放在眼中的落败王子，冷笑道。

“承让，毕竟有孕在身脾气不好。”哈利对这莫名其妙来用各种眼神鄙视自己的公主只能表达一下自己的现状。

玛丽简有些难以忍受这个毫无自知之明的男宠，“不就是使了些龌龊手端爬了床，不惜丢掉脸面为了活下去无所不用其极的货色，要不是看在你肚子里这块肉的份上，只怕彼得早就把你逐出皇宫了，哪里还容得你在我眼前嚣张，毁婚约后又发现前未婚夫的势力，忍不住勾引了他，水性杨花！”

在书脚的指尖刚准备翻过这页，在听到对方的指责之后，哈利向她幽幽地望了一眼，“好歹我也是有姿色爬床的，一般人还真不一定能爬他床爬成功呢。”哈利将食指勾过，将泛黄的纸张翻过，垂下眼睑掩去那一丝不快，依旧平淡的叙述出让玛丽简有些想要暴走的话。

“不要脸！”玛丽简忿忿不平瞪着哈利说道。

哈利叹了口气，“我这张脸这么好看，好看到都能勾引你心上人了，我可舍不得不要它。”转过头对一旁的菲丽西娅表示自己饿了，“就不留你吃饭了，玛丽简公主。”哈利将书合上，委婉地表达了自己的逐客令，成功得到公主白眼一枚。

待对方走掉后，哈利站起来伸了个懒腰，想到什么忽然笑了起来。

“对方这都找上门来欺负了，殿下想要做些什么吗？”菲丽西娅看到哈利眼中闪过几丝复杂，在上餐时，微笑道。

“嗯，我决定要假装喜欢彼得帕克了。”哈利在尝过一口浓汤后，眼中生出一丝雾气，几分恍惚的模样，一眨眼却又消失不见了，玩笑般的口吻对着菲丽西娅说道。

“殿下是要？”菲丽西娅有些不解。

“假装嫉妒是最好的切入点，就是有些不太清楚他吃不吃那一套。”哈利抿着唇一手支颊有些迷糊，“不过看他放任未婚妻来找我麻烦，估计就是想要探探我的态度，真是个可笑又可爱的棕毛犬。”哈利嘴角扬起一个愉悦的弧度，在看向菲丽西娅的眼神中带着几分看不透的意味。

“彼得帕克。”他轻唤出他的名字，似是有情却又似是无意，在烛光摇曳中，哈利的面孔美的让人窒息。

玛丽简很烦闷，那种不快压抑在心中却又无法发泄出来的憋屈让她恨不得用尖长的指甲划破那小男宠的脸，想要借此将他吃饭的依靠扯破，看他没了那美貌还嚣张个什么鬼！

每天只要她准备好和彼得一起的行程，都会被对方厚颜无耻的打乱，只消侍女传来一句，“哈利殿下肚子不太舒服。”彼得就沉默了几秒，冷着脸，对自己来了一句抱歉，就转身跟着侍女离开了。

该死的哈利奥斯本不是肚子不舒服就是没有精神乏力晕了过去，偏偏彼得又是个好脾气的，每次二话不说就去看了那个不要脸的小男宠，玛丽简对哈利奥斯本愤怒到了极点，这个爬了床还好运气怀上孩子的妖孽，玛丽简在内心破口大骂道。

彼得拂过床帘，食指挑开那道掩着床上人面容的薄纱，看见许久未见的他捂着肚子，下巴好像尖了点，除了腹部隆起其余地方依旧没长到什么肉，彼得不由皱了皱眉。

他一直克制自己不要再见哈利奥斯本，这个在他面前还毫不避讳谈其他男人的家伙，想着自己是把他宠过头了才会这样忘乎所以，看着他被自己软禁，那些做出的克扣他也并不是不知道，只是想着要给他一点苦头，现如今看来，最后心疼压抑的是自己，倘若不是今天他服了个软叫侍女来找自己，只怕最先缴械投降的是他自己，彼得忍不住吐出口中压抑沉默的浊气，伸出手掌放在他隆起的腹部，温柔的抚摸着，里面是他和他的孩子，彼得有些愉悦的想到。

“怎么样，没什么大碍吧！”彼得抬头看向站在床侧的御医说道，不怒自威。

“陛下，殿下的身体并没有什么大碍，只是有些食物吃得过多，导致胃内过胀所以才有不适，饮了点促消化的汤现在已经好很多了。”新上任的御医瑟瑟发抖道。

得到答案后，彼得挥手示意他下去，看到哈利那已然健康的脸色，他的心就放下了一般，御医的话让彼得更是安心了许多。  
“没什么大碍你就好好休息吧。”彼得尽量冷着脸，准备离开，不想让自己暴露过多的情绪。

哈利只是一双灰蓝色美目眼波流转，安静地望着彼得，在对方将要转身离开前，拉住了他手半靠在他身上，“不许走，抱着我睡！”哈利命令般地说道。

“凭什么！”彼得侧身未能完全转过，那只牵在右手上的小手，完全不需要思考，下意识就回握住了。

“你说呢？”哈利骄傲的扬起下巴，抚摸着自己的隆起的腹部意有所指道。

那双灰蓝色眼睛骄纵的神采，与最初相遇时的那一幕相重合，最初的羁绊，一切的起源，彼得别无他法只能躺下，在遇到哈利的那一瞬，他就知道自己只能投降，他将哈利搂在怀里，嗅着他身上思念的气息，笨拙地拍着他的后背，伴着他入睡。

Oceanside（下3）  
“你好像很不喜欢玛丽简，嗯？”彼得的指尖绕过难得安分乖巧枕在他大腿上哈利柔软的金发，心情愉悦，这几次被哈利打破的各种行程，肯定不是一个巧合，内心滋生的那一丝猜测带来的窃喜使他不由振奋起来，他试探性的问道。  
彼得上扬的尾音带着别样的宠溺与纵容。  
“我为什么要喜欢她？”哈利从彼得腿上起来，皱着眉看着自己那圆成小西瓜的腹部，语气不善道。  
彼得将双手放在他肩膀上，将他按下示意他躺回，哈利斜瞥了他一眼，半顺从地躺了下来。  
“你为什么不喜欢她？”  
“因为她不喜欢我，这是相对的。”哈利抬眼刚好对上彼得那双期待的棕色大眼睛，眼神忽然一飘，漫不经心的样子，“既然已经被不喜欢，干脆礼尚往来，互相看不顺眼，免得一个人嫌弃的累，一个人战战兢兢。”  
彼得沉默了一会，看着哈利渐渐闭上了双眼，最后用微不可察的声音开口问道，“如果我爱你，你也会相对来爱我吗？”他宽厚的上下唇瓣相触然后分开，喉间的嗓音却微若蚊鸣，期待他听见睁开灰蓝色的双眼望向自己，却又宁愿他已经睡去没有听到他卑微的渴求。忽然一切从一个世界的清醒慢慢转为朦胧，像是有熹微光亮照入他的神识，一切意识再度回归，天色微亮，在他臂弯里的哈利还在沉睡，彼得将脸埋在哈利颈间腺体处，用力嗅了一口，他不知道自己是否问过那句话，如梦似真。  
哈利承认自己是故意的，难得被允许外出，坐在白大理石柱圆顶亭中，清晨阳光苍白无力，起床后清醒的大脑很快就被无聊的读书声占领再度昏昏沉沉起来，端坐在亭中垂着眸，眉眼间恹恹的。直到抬头瞥见那红裙眉眼隐忍着怒火的公主站在不远处，哈利用手肘碰了碰旁边给自己念书当胎教的彼得帕克，右手手掌抚过凸起的腹部，“你崽踢我！”，刚好同时一个偏头一个抬头，哈利的嘴唇擦过彼得的脸颊，他微微一愣。  
彼得含笑看着哈利，带着好奇与欣喜，将双手放在哈利隆起的腹部，小心翼翼地。随后隔着衣物和肚皮里面那个已经成型的胎儿躁动不已，像是在打鼓一般，感觉到他在里面咚咚挥舞着拳脚，一个有着他和哈利共同血脉的孩子活力非凡，初为人父的感觉让彼得无比美妙，忍不住想要欢呼雀跃，他抬头看着一脸纠结的哈利，落吻在他额头上，混着晨光，生出美好的感觉。  
刚刚捧起书准备再念，哈利一手将书合上，“够了，他都抗议这无聊的内容了。”，他忿忿不平道。  
看到哈利眉眼间极度的不耐烦，彼得只能无奈地将哈利搂在怀中，“我看是单纯是你在抗议吧。”  
“是又如何？”哈利附上了一句冷哼。  
彼得看向不远处扭头走开的玛丽简，眉心微动，“现在开心了吗？”  
哈利只是将下巴搭在彼得肩头上没有说话，“我饿了。”在拥抱的姿势上僵持了一会儿，哈利才开口道。  
“嗯，那我们去吃东西吧。”彼得握住哈利的手掌左手握拳，骨节泛白，望着一脸无意的哈利，这有些幼稚像是吃醋却又漫不经心的行为他不知道是喜还是悲即使是他期盼的结局，却又总觉得少了些什么。

“公主确定要？”侍女咬唇战战兢兢地问道。  
玛丽简将手中的酒杯摔到地上，白绒毯上染上洒出液体的酒红色，“赌上我所有的尊严，我注定要成为这个王国的皇后，自我十六岁起我就是这样告诉自己的，不就是爬床不就是生子，他可以做的，我自然也可以。”  
“为了站到他身边，哪怕要用这样的方式。”她尖长的指甲划破木桌表面，指尖泛起白屑，原本修剪圆滑的指甲粗糙不已。

菲丽西娅看到那位在玛丽简公主旁的侍女一脸慌张的样子时，碧绿的双眸闪过一丝精光。侧身装作无意撞了过去，那精致绿色玻璃瓶倒出，眼疾手快地接住大拇指指腹划过塞口，少许溅出滴在手指上，待到对方反应过来来时，菲丽西娅早已笑意浅浅地将瓶子递了过去。  
露西看到眼前的人更加惊慌失措拿了香薰瓶就走，低着头，灰色裙角随加速的脚步飘扬。  
看着她迅速消失在转角的背影，菲丽西娅轻嗅着滴落在手指上的液体，扬了扬眉毛。

“一直盯着玛丽简公主的有关行程方便让殿下做戏已成了习惯，可是万万没想到，这下却挖出了一个大消息，殿下是否好奇？”菲丽西娅将剖好的蜜瓜端到哈利面前，弯腰偏头看向哈利。  
哈利拿着手中的餐巾，抬眼望向菲丽西娅，灰蓝色眼中有光波流转却未曾言语。  
菲丽西娅长呼了口气，直起腰，“玛丽简公主怕是妒火中烧，拿了给alpha催情的香薰，作用的对象是谁怕是不言而喻了。”  
“殿下是否要？”  
哈利拿起银制刀叉，刺入金黄色的果肉中，挑了一块放入嘴中，甘甜多汁，“不，君子向来成人之美。”，垂下眸掩掉那丝冷冽。

玛丽简看着眼前已然面色潮红，情欲十足的彼得刚要伸手，却被他紧紧咬住下唇试图保持清醒然后打开，“彼得？”玛丽简不解地喊道。  
彼得看着眼前红发的女子，脑海中浮现的却是哈利那张精致的面孔，他跌跌撞撞打开房门，将玛丽简留在房中，甩门而去，室外的清凉空气让他清醒了几分，身体和内心升起的欲望驱使他走向哈利的房间，正如曾经冷战时的每一个夜晚。  
玛丽简呆站了一会，泪水缓缓流下，走向桌前，将那散发香薰气息的烛火熄灭，一直否认那些真相的她，看着那片自圆其说的明镜破灭，他是爱他的，不是所谓的孩子，所谓的勾引。

彼得面色不善地经过一个又一个巡夜的士兵，终于来到哈利门前，急切地打开，然后用背抵上，屋内烛火已灭，一室青灰色，属于哈利的那些微弱的气息让他全身冷静下来，他摸索着爬上床，粗喘着气抚摸着哈利，在他脸上落下自己杂乱无章的吻，早在最开始就未曾睡着的哈利睁开双眼，感受到一个又烫又硬的东西在自己被撩起衣物裸露在外的大腿间磨蹭，忽然红了耳朵，所幸黑夜给了他最好的掩饰。

“彼得？”哈利刚刚出口的那句话瞬间被身上的人封回唇间。  
彼得急切地在哈利的唇齿之间扫荡，身上所有的欲望瞬间被放大，身下早就站起来的小兄弟，涨的让他难受，顾忌着哈利那隆起的腹部，他双手撑着自己怕压到对方。

“帮帮我，哈利。”结束一个深吻之后，彼得喘息着拿起哈利柔若无骨的手，解开自己的皮带，按着哈利的手往里探去。  
“你...”哈利在摸到彼得勃起的阴茎时，还有被请求时，差点把舌头咬掉，带着超出体温的热气，那硬起粗长的阴茎烫的吓人，在哈利手掌扫过它时，彼得不由自主地发出一句满足的喘息。  
“帮帮我。”彼得捏了捏哈利的手背，沙哑着声音，“我渴望和你的触碰。”  
哈利深吸一口气将最后只能无奈用手掌将彼得勃起的阴茎包裹住，毫无章法的撸动着，床帏之间回荡着彼得粗重的喘息声。  
哈利努力撸了大半天，手已经酸痛不已，可是身上的那个家伙丝毫没有要完的迹象，最后哈利忍不住大力了一些，听到彼得闷哼了一声，再撸了几下，那长的诡异的东西终于喷洒出白浊液，瘫软了下来，哈利将手拿出，将手上的液体往彼得上衣蹭了蹭，闭上双眼，想要好好睡一觉，听到彼得起身的动静，哈利无暇顾及，只是第二天醒来自己又是枕在他的臂弯里。

“国王陛下已经将玛丽简公主送走了，那联姻的事怕是吹了。”菲丽西娅将温好的牛奶递给哈利，“昨天晚上...”  
“昨天晚上他们没发生什么。”哈利嫌弃地将牛奶往远处推开，“料想那位公主骄傲的像孔雀一样，现如今这个场面是必然的。”  
“殿下无所作为是猜到了国王陛下会为你守身如玉吗？”菲丽西娅眼中飘过一丝戏谑。  
哈利眼中有丝羞赧的薄怒，“并非如此，我只是...”  
“好奇。”最后的这个词微弱地飘散在空气中，消失不见了。

帕克王宫在冬日里迎来了国王陛下的第一个孩子，在听到孩子的啼哭声时，彼得愣了好久，当产婆将那个小家伙抱出来给房间外的自己过目时，彼得搓了搓手，手足无措有些茫然，知道自己这个孩子的存在已有几个月当他真真正正的来到自己面前时却觉得难以置信，他小心翼翼地将幼小的他抱在自己怀里，手抖得厉害，他抱着他们的孩子走到房内，看着已经昏过去的哈利，小心地将孩子放到哈利枕边，拿出手帕拭去哈利额头上的密汗，贴上他的嘴唇留下自己的痕迹。

想了许久，彼得在得到哈利同意的情况下给儿子取名叫乔治，一个非常没有特色却又很合适的名字，哈利评价道。  
妊娠期好不容易过去，可是那该死的哺乳期却又来了，为了配合自己生子后的行为特征，他胸微微鼓起，乳头更是敏感的可以，在原来睡袍布料的摩擦下直流汁水还好后面换了别的柔软材质的睡袍，加上彼得给小乔治请了乳母，基本上不需要哈利有哺乳行为，然而尴尬的是他有胀奶的现象，这让他胸口着实遭罪，他抱着自己白嘟嘟的儿子，想了想示意屋内所有人都下去，将自己的领口敞开，希望以哺乳的方式缓解疼痛，哈利坐在床上看着怀里可爱的儿子觉得心里微微一动。  
看着站在屋外的侍女们，彼得挑了挑眉开门进去，走向床边隔着床纱看见哈利在给儿子哺奶，撩起帘纱看见哈利鼓起的胸脯和乔治吮吸的动作，喉结动了动。

在感觉到彼得灼热的目光后哈利理了理衣襟，将胸口遮住，顺带将小乔治的用餐打断。  
“我记得我是请了乳母的，你不用。”彼得的声音低沉像是在压抑着什么。  
“我就是胸口胀的疼，所以...”哈利老实巴交的回答到一半，瞬间觉得羞耻不已。  
彼得没有说话，只是将乔治抱过，快步打开门送到门外乳母手中对门口的人说了些什么后，深吸一口气将门关上，转身走向哈利，炽热的目光和彼得侵略性的信息素的味道让哈利觉得自己浑身开始滚烫了起来，彼得的视线锁定着自己，像是一个凶猛的捕食者。  
彼得将哈利抱到自己腿上，面对着自己以跨坐的姿态，手掌将哈利的衣襟拨开，擦过哈利的乳首，手掌的粗糙感使得哈利那敏感不已的乳头溢出少许汁水，哈利也忍不住地呻吟了一声。

“如果你实在胀的难受的话，你可以找我解决的，哈利。”那低沉的嗓音刚落，彼得低头含住哈利乳珠吮吸了起来，隆起小面包里的汁水在彼得的吮吸下干瘪了起来，他粗糙的舌头舔过哈利乳首惹得哈利全身颤栗起来，他的手从后背向下探入哈利的两瓣臀缝之间，手指在感受到后穴口的湿润后，试探性的伸了进去，穴口的吮吸让彼得鼓起的裆部更加兴奋。  
彼得炙热的气息喷洒在哈利胸口，他抬头用渴望的眼神望着哈利，“可以吗？”他嗓音低沉地问道。  
乔治出生后哈利发现自己愈发在房事上无法拒绝彼得，自从那天后，彼得确实没有碰过自己的身体，现如今可能是在泌乳快感的带动下，他不排斥来一场酣畅淋漓的性事来庆祝接下来要按照自己意愿发生的那些事。  
哈利的手掌贴住彼得的后脑手指在他卷曲的棕发间穿梭，没有用言语说明，只是低头吻上彼得宽厚性感的嘴唇。  
在受到了鼓舞之后彼得愈加肆意，他将哈利湿润的甬道开垦透彻，稍稍褪下自己的长裤，撩起哈利的睡袍托着腰让自己的分身进入，再次低头在哈利另一只鼓起的小面包处吮吸，身下抽动的动作丝毫没有暂停，在哈利甬道软肉的挤压下，那其中温湿的感觉让彼得沉迷不已，紧致的感觉一如当初，憋了这么长一段时间，让彼得难以控制住自己的力道，所幸哈利也仰头露出好看的脖颈线沉浸在其中，喘息着扭动着腰身。

彼得情不自禁的轻轻咬了一口哈利的乳头，让对方惊呼后，翻身躺在了床上，扯开哈利的睡袍从胸口向下，一个用力的挺身让哈利喉间的喘息加重，“宝贝，你还是这么紧！”那后穴甬道内的舒适感让彼得欢愉不已。  
哈利喘息着没有说什么只是在彼得后背的手抓着一把蜜色的肌肤用力一拧，在彼得蹭碰他脸颊时，偏过头报复般一口咬住彼得的嘴唇溢出铁锈味，伸出舌尖舔过，眼睛带着戏谑撩人不已。  
彼得眸色暗了暗将哈利的腿抬起放在自己肩上开始了新一轮的进攻，毫无规律大张大合地抽送着自己。  
床铺被震的摇摇晃晃，过了许久才平静下来。

彼得尽量将动作幅度渐小，将搭在哈利肩头的手拿开，小心地准备起身，却在腰微微弯起的那一刻，整个人埋在被子里的哈利忽然动了动，顶着乱糟糟的的金发从被窝里钻了出来，手臂揽住彼得的腰，下巴搭在彼得肩膀上，双眼朦胧处像是清晨弥起的薄雾，几丝雾气散去露出隐约的灰蓝，那抹只属于哈利特别的瞳色，那双好看的眼睛眯起，带着几分撩人之意。

“陪我再躺会儿。”哈利在他耳边幽幽道。

昨天晚上折腾的有点狠，哈利的嗓音带着几丝喑哑与慵懒，柔软的金发在他脖子上蹭了蹭，裸露的皮肤被发丝相触所带来的搔痒感，让彼得心也觉得痒痒的，哈利身上被他在追逐快感时，留下的红痕，犹如冬日里白茫茫雪地中绽放出的明艳的忍冬花，明晃晃地展现在他眼中。

言语呢喃，哈利第一次如此主动，相邀留帐中。

彼得眸色暗了暗，嘴唇亲吻过哈利的金发，然后向下，是颈脖，肩膀和脊背，“你好好休息，今天早上有来使，需要我亲自接见...”

哈利不耐烦地抬头堵住了彼得那让他觉得喋喋不休的嘴唇，灵活的舌头溜过齿关，挑逗地勾起彼得的，双掌按住彼得的腰侧，大腿似有若无地扫过彼得的下半身，身下的性器蹭过彼得的腹肌，腰身扭动，赤裸的肌肤相蹭，星星点点烧成燎原之势，哈利身上那股秾丽的玫瑰花香，源源不断散开，一点又一点将彼得带回欲望的战场。

彼得追逐着哈利温热的口腔想要汲取更多蜜液时，却被对方咬住舌尖，随后推开。

哈利被热吻过的嘴唇，红肿了起来，配着肤白，成为勾人摄魄的风景，唇角勾起一抹惑人的微笑，向下，是他胸口肿起处的两抹茱萸，彼得眸色暗的吓人，想起昨晚，他的喉结不由自主的滚动了几番，身下的小兄弟早已兴奋了起来。

哈利却只是笑了笑，用被子将自己的身躯裹住，慢悠悠地躺下，“那你去吧，不耽误你的政事，我就躺下好好补个觉。”

棉被大部分被哈利卷走，只留个彼得堪堪一角遮住身体，仿佛嫌还不够乱，哈利对彼得眨了眨眼睛，甜美一笑。

彼得沉着脸，将被子扯开，让哈利完整地展现在自己眼前，手掌盖住哈利的侧脸，整个人附在他身上，随后捏起他的下巴，“不是想让我陪你躺躺吗，嗯？”温柔的像是要蚀骨。

“我变了主意，又不想了，昨天晚上想你精力耗得差不多，怎么好意思为难你呢？”哈利就着彼得的手势，将下巴扬起，笑靥如花道。

彼得棕色眸中有簇火焰跳跃，他俯下身，鼻尖在哈利颈间划过，向下来到胸口，“确实有点累，所以，今天你想要的话，我是要收的报酬的。”话音刚落，他的唇瓣在哈利胸口摩擦着，随后咬住胸口处那一抹显眼的殷红，贪婪地吮吸了起来，想要将其间的乳汁吸尽，哈利只得在他吮吸中，喉间溢出浅浅的呻吟。

彼得顺着哈利的腰线，摸到哈利的臀瓣处，手指划过臀缝，膝盖挤进哈利的双腿之间，揽起哈利的腰身，手指在穴口处打转，随后毫不客气地探入甬道中，搅动着其间，昨天晚上的记忆还残存着，彼得含住另一个乳头，齿间擦过乳晕处，哈利的双手抱住彼得腰身，在不小心刺激下，掐住了他脊背处。

彼得却未有任何感受，手指依旧在哈利的身体内抠挖，身体甬道被异物搅动的异样感让哈利扭动腰身的动作更加频繁，“啊，你的政事，啊，不管了吗？”哈利对彼得喘息道。

彼得恋恋不舍地舔舐过哈利的乳珠后，在他胸口吮吸出一朵大红花后才开口，“我只想如你所愿。”

哈利只能喘息着，感受到彼得的双掌握住他大腿边侧，让他的双腿分的更开，臀缝间的甬道随后又吞入彼得的第二根手指，在被扩的差不多之后，是第三根 ，哈利只能努力用双腿向上缠住彼得的腰身，大腿内侧与彼得的腰侧婆娑，双手向上搂住彼得的脖子，身下的性器也随着情欲的发酵站起，二人的信息素交缠在，床帐之内，如两人这般亲密。

哈利觉得有些冷，肩头缩了缩，微笑的看着彼得，“你确定，你可以？”

彼得倒也不闹，只是手掌托着哈利圆润的臀瓣，靠近自己的下半身，随后是将自己硬的有些发疼的阴茎搓了几下，一鼓作气，整根就这样全部埋在哈利体内。

昨天晚上做的有点狠，两具身体对彼此的记忆还停留着，但哈利的甬道对着忽然闯进的庞然大物还是有些紧涩，哈利咬着下唇闷哼了一声，却在对方下一次抽出再次捅进时的撞击让昨天晚上本来就操劳过度的腰，更加酸痛，却也只能咬着牙受着，下唇被咬的快要出血，彼得倾身用舌尖舔过哈利的下唇边，顺着脸颊一路吻，吻到哈利与耳直接相连的耳垂处，向上是他的耳尖。

“别咬你的下唇了，它快要被你咬破了，如果宝贝你忍不住的话，可以咬在我身上。”彼得咕哝的声音刚落，哈利便很不客气的低头一口咬在了他肩膀上，伴随着身体被撞击的似是欢愉却又似是痛苦的感觉，下口有些狠。

彼得被咬的不禁龇牙，却还是笑着掐了一把哈利丰润的臀瓣道，“小家伙，你倒是心狠！”

哈利对此只是哼哼唧唧了几声表达了自己的不在乎，随后就松口了，彼得将揽住哈利腰身的手松开，哈利也因此缠住彼得的双腿松开。

彼得将哈利抵在床上看着哈利在雪白床单上扭动着腰身深吸口气，将自己的阴茎再度整根没入他体内，手掌在抚摸他雪白的身躯时，忍不住在他娇嫩的皮肤上再次留下了点点红痕就着昨夜的痕迹。

哈利的阴茎喷出些透明的液体，洒在彼得的小腹上，彼得只是更加努力的在哈利身上耕耘，一次次大张大和的捅入，在哈利温湿的甬道内蹭动着自己燃起的欲望。

哈利被拉入欲海之内，出神地望着床帏顶部，蜷着脚趾，在彼得每一次的抽送和触碰下，身体得到欢愉。哈利只觉得自己像是一个溺水的人，在水中沉沉浮浮，不同的是他带着原始的欲望，在他每一次高潮时，将他抛向极乐顶峰，那种虚无感却让哈利没来由的害怕。

他双手死死掐住彼得脊背上的肌肤，“彼得...彼得...”他断断续续喊着身上人的名字，带着几分惊慌失措。

彼得感受到了哈利的不安，低下头在他脸上布下自己密密麻麻的吻，“我在这，哈利，我在这，哈利。”他柔声道。

哈利张着双臂将彼得往自己胸口搂近，身上的肌肤与彼得相近渴望想要汲取彼得身上本能独有的温暖。

“哈利，为我再生一个孩子好不好？”彼得将阴茎捅向哈利身体更深处。  
Tbc

Oceanside（下5）  
哈利眉眼间被情欲熏染得厉害，却在听见彼得话之后，咬着嘴唇，推开身上准备勤奋耕耘的彼得，感受着阴茎从自己体内滑了出去，哈利喉间溢出一声浅吟，感觉腰酸背痛着，大腿微曲顺着床面划过并拢，靠着床脚坐起。

“谁要给你再生一个，想要找别人去！”带着喑哑，哈利冷哼了一声，后穴刚刚被撑起的收缩，让他觉得痒痒的，为了保持正常却还是强忍着。

刚刚准备进一步攻城略地的彼得被推开，愣了一愣，看见哈利身上布满着自己杰作的红痕，还有他微微挑起的眉眼时的挑衅，彼得强忍想要把他绑起来的欲望，长臂一捞，裹到自己怀里，捏着下巴往红唇处死命啃咬了下去，手掌顺着脊背，往臀瓣捏去。

为了表示自己极度不满意这样的举动，哈利用尽力气想要逃开，却被死死箍住，后穴吞进两根手指，异样感让哈利忍不住呜咽了两声，甬道被搅动了两下后彼得才将手指抽出。

肠道中分泌出的透明粘液沾染到彼得手指中，彼得吻的极为用力并且最后才恋恋不舍放开哈利，“你大方，可是我小心眼。”他靠在哈利肩窝处笑着说，“谁能像你这样，又软又香，又紧又湿呢？”说着抬起头，向哈利展示自己两指间的液体。

哈利有些羞赧地将彼得的手打开，下一步准备抬腿踹过去，抬腿的酸甜带着腰也一阵酸爽，却被顺势抓住顺着膝盖向上，一只手托住哈利的臀，借着冲力彼得挺身而入，手掌抚摸着哈利的脊背，用力在哈利体内冲击，将哈利准备抵抗的双手折住负于背后，舌尖在哈利的腺体处舔舐，在下一秒咬住，注入属于自己的味道，哈利只能仰着头喘息。

最后抵抗的力气也没有了，只能慢慢松开手，彼得对他的禁锢在哈利主动扭送着腰身时就解除了，哈利被冲击的神志涣散，最后只能揽着彼得的脖子，一同在肉欲中沉浮。

看着哈利伴随着自己的动作起伏，仰着头喘息，身上全部是属于情欲的味道，令人迷醉。

“哈利我真是爱死你下面那张小嘴了，它比上面诚实了不知道多少，它吸的我不知道有多舒服。”彼得在哈利耳边喃喃细语带着狭促地笑，手顺势在臀瓣上掐了一把。

哈利觉得自己脸颊就要烧起，没有推开彼得的力气，只能忿忿不平在刚刚落下咬痕的肩头，顺着原来的痕迹再咬了一口

彼得只觉得心情愉悦地在哈利的小脸上吻了一口。

哈利只觉得体力不支搭在彼得肩上晕睡了过去。

在最后一次深入将体液送到等待浇灌的子宫处后，彼得将阴茎抽出，披上外袍向门口站立着的仆人要求将床单换洗，并且准备好洗澡水。

抱起床上累得已经昏睡过去的哈利踏入准备好的浴盆，顺着温热的水，将哈利身上料理好，肌肤相近被水浇出几分深情的错觉感，彼得望着自己怀里沉睡着偶尔因自己动作皱眉呻吟的哈利，棕色的眼睛露出几分凝重。

菲丽西娅微笑着对旁边经过的仆人问好，看着城堡内巡视的士兵，垂眸敛了表情，身姿忽然轻盈地闪过几道路口来到城堡左边顶尖阁楼处，拿出腰带里藏好的羊皮纸，扯下胸口处隐藏挂住的银链，上面单薄地只挂着一枚精巧的绿宝石戒指。

靠着窗口，望着下面由于他国来使入访而在络绎不绝沿着草坪小道安置马匹的马夫们，将细细的链条与羊皮纸包住，等到第一小队将要走完到马厩之后会出现短时间的断尾，在看到队尾黑发的矮个子马夫时，菲丽西娅弯曲食指结环成一个手势放入嘴旁发出一声低响后，在戴夫抬头时，扔到旁边草坪处，开看到他低头蹲下准备捡起时，提着裙子快步走开了。

她动作轻盈像一只灵巧的猫，却不小心在转角处忽然走出身着亚麻女仆群的米娅，带着波浪卷褐发圆圆的脸蛋，突然一下蹦出来，双手扣住菲丽西娅的手腕，“抓住你啦，说，躲在一旁干什么呢？”她的声音甜美，是个像妹妹一样惹人怜爱的姑娘，笑声总是咯咯的。

菲丽西娅刚刚准备反捏住对方手腕的意图收起，眼中闪过一丝意外和惊慌，假装被吓到后才放松，“别闹，米娅。”菲丽西娅无奈道。

“刚才嬷嬷找你，我推说你去厨房盯着了才搪塞了过去，怎么说也得感谢我，给我一个交代吧？”米娅鼓着一张脸，圆的像一个派。

菲丽西娅转了转眼珠，拉着米娅走到楼道尽头的圆窗户，小心的打开，看到那一队尚未安置好的人员“今天曼德拉伯爵来访，来的人挺多，我就想凑个热闹看看，开开眼，而且曼德拉伯爵还带来了他的长子一同来到帝都，曼德拉少爷据说是个长相俊美的alpha，所以...”她拉长了尾音，两只食指交叠绞着肩上的黑发。

米娅恍然大悟，眼睛瞪得跟铜铃一样，晃着食指指着菲丽西娅，“我说呢！可是，等他住进宫殿你不就可以尽情看了，还要这样偷偷摸摸？”她扯着菲丽西娅的衣袖调笑道。

菲丽西娅抿着唇，咳了几声，“大概是偷窥的感觉更刺激？”她故作严肃道。

米娅哑然失笑，摇了摇头，忽然菲丽西娅抓住她的衣角蹲下，一副娇羞的样子，米娅不明所以，下意识望窗外望去，发现并没有什么异常，“怎么了？...”话未说完被菲丽西娅一把拽了下来，和她一同蹲着示意她噤声。

“我好像看到他了？”菲丽西娅憋红着脸说。

米娅捶打了菲丽西娅几下，“胡说，现在过去的都是些仆从之类的，你眼花了吧？”

菲丽西娅眨了眨她碧绿的双眼，“或许，我眼花了。”她耸了耸肩道。  
Tbc

哈利在睡到第二日才醒来，枕边空了一头，床上都是干净舒适的味道，除了他酸痛的腰以及其他被嗫咬过的地方。饥肠辘辘但是在浅尝些小羊排后就没了胃口，叫侍女抱来乔治，让他看看昨日被父亲打断了进食的小家伙不知道睡的怎么样。

当哈利换好宽松领口边缀上蕾丝和细绳的衬衣之后，菲利希亚抱着孩子走了进来。

新生儿睡的时间总是飘忽不定，但无疑都睡的极长，乔治软乎乎的脸颊白皙光滑，头发又短看起来也毛茸茸的，能看到他极大的呼吸幅度，嘴角还淌着口水，眼睛偏执地遗传了另一个父亲的瞳色，不过此刻紧闭着，被一块狐狸毛皮包裹的成了团发好的面包。

“昨天他睡的怎么样？”哈利小心地张开双手将儿子抱入怀中，小家伙身上可爱的奶香味让他觉得无比安心。

“就夜里饿了，然后哭了一次，后面吃饱了就睡了过去，小殿下很乖，也很可爱。”菲利希亚提着裙角，看了看周围伫立的其他女仆，屈身微蹲行礼回答道。

哈利嗤笑了一声，“不过是个私生子，哪里当得起殿下这个称呼。”他小心地戳碰着乔治的脸颊，垂下眼眸，言语间多是嘲讽，其中的惆怅转瞬即逝。

菲利希亚看着襁褓中不安分扭动了几下的孩子，再望向哈利，噤声一言不发。

女仆们如临大敌，战战兢兢在一旁，都垂下了头，空气忽然变得凝固起来，只有早餐摘下插入窗边花瓶内的一束鲜花暗吐芬芳。

哈利戳了戳乔治嘴角旁边，明明还在睡梦中的孩子，嘟起嘴，做出吮吸的动作。

“昨天外面吵的有些厉害，我在半睡半醒间都听到那嘈杂的声音，城堡外在做什么，要重新修缮吗？”哈利在看到没得到满足的乔治没有得到想要的食物，瘪着嘴委屈的模样，嘴角抑制不住地扬了起来，换了个话题算是将之前的事揭了过去。

菲利希亚摇了摇头，“并非如此，殿下，是曼德拉公爵带他的儿子前来城堡内献上他们供奉。”她的双手自然垂下交叠，身上灰扑扑的裙子上白色的围裙看起来更为突出些。

“哦，”哈利依旧逗弄着怀中的孩子语气平淡，“都还顺利吗？”他不咸不淡地随口问了一句。

“昨天晚上都安置完毕了，殿下。”菲利希亚屈身再次回答道，幽绿色的双眼透出一丝狡黠。

乔治还沉浸在睡梦中，谁也不知道孩子们最初在那一片混沌中有何物，只是他们会因为其中所看到到一些美好场景而微笑，也会因为里面不知所措的黑暗而惊醒，在没有完全触碰和了解到这个世界之前，他们可以做一个无忧无虑的小傻瓜，在自己的世界活着，只是随着时间的推移，再也没有了原来的闲适，也忘却了在最原始睡梦中的美好与恐惧究竟是什么，不过也没时间想，现实总是会带来许多情感与杂乱塞满大脑，哈利看着他怀里乔治恬淡的睡颜，他用额头轻轻地在孩子额头上蹭碰了一下。

昨天晚上曼德拉公爵刚刚安顿好，所以在第二天晚上才能理好那一身风尘仆仆，得以在准备好的美酒与歌舞款待中应得从容。

在侍女下午时才送来的那一身黑色礼服摆放在床上时，哈利挑了挑眉，在端起斟好茶水的茶杯，随意轻啜了一口。

“这是要？”哈利有些看不明白彼得忽然的做法。

“陛下希望今天晚上的晚会，殿下也能出席。”侍女毕恭毕敬回答道。

哈利眯起了眼睛，似是不太适应刚洒入室内的阳光，“跟陛下说我身体不太舒服，晚点才会到。”他在思索了几番后，随后挥手示意对方退下。

侍女得到了回答，屈身，脚步轻盈地离开了。

哈利不紧不慢脱下身上的便服，露出身上依旧残存的暧昧的红痕，再用刚刚送来的衣服慢悠悠地给自己套好，他不确定自己是否将那一整套华服穿着得体，示意门外的女仆进来为他再将其他细节和衣间的褶皱抚平，在这样贵族聚集的晚会上，他的存在是那么的不恰当与尴尬，这让哈利无比厌恶，却也无力改变，起码是在现在这个时候。

帕克家的城堡在他儿时来过一次就摸了个透，毕竟是在当时还是继承人热情的解说下，即使许久没有踏入过这里，却依旧让哈利有无法磨灭的熟悉感，每一块浮雕，每一层转角扶手栏杆，还有绘画着浅淡色边框的窗户，在长廊上行走时，总能从脑海里蹦出来，忽然变成和最初认知时，新鲜的那样。

身后两个女仆亦步亦趋，在走到转角处的过道间时，有男女间欢笑的声音传来，十足的调情内容下的举动，哈利在下意识瞥过去时看见一个身穿棕色绒毛呢带着相同颜色领结和黑色长靴贵族做派的男子在对挽起头发露出光洁颈脖和抹胸处带着丰满意味的蓝衣女仆做出不失身份的殷勤调笑，女孩咯咯的笑声和害羞蜷起的肩膀无一不在展示这个有些羞涩的女孩对他有了好感。

在发觉有人走近时，女孩羞红着脸快速跑开了，只剩下那个棕衣男子敛了骗女孩的那抹在哈利看起来虚假至极的微笑，眼中闪过一丝玩味，似笑非笑地迎着哈利的目光走了过去。

那具较为纤细的身躯在黑色的衬托下，显得更为脆弱和精致，但是那也无法阻挡住那红唇渲染出的娇艳浓烈与黑色相得益彰，那双灰蓝色眼睛颜色美的恰到好处，独特而略带凉意，即使身上有着被alpha已经标记的味道，但这更让威廉曼德拉摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试，贵族间那些在床笫之间被调教好而且通晓人事的omega总是更为可口热情一些，他望着眼前的男子，满意的想到。

他走到停顿下来蹙眉思索的omega身边，“希望我能有这个荣幸…”他风度翩翩带着自己在那些贵妇间无往不胜的微笑，那些男男女女都爱他这做派，和煦温柔，还有方正的算得上是俊朗的面孔，露出他整齐的牙齿像是诉说着真诚的模样，让威廉俘获了不少人。

只是眼前这位带着凌厉美气的男omega嗤笑打断了他，“你没有。”他的手指摩擦过后颈的位置，双眼中毫无波澜，即使他适度地放出了自己的alpha的信息素也没能影响。

他笑起来是毫不掩饰的厌恶，带着好像他与生俱来的高傲，没有再给一眼时间在威廉曼德拉身上，果断地转身向晚会大厅走去。

没有关系，威廉耸肩，如果对方今日要参加宴会，他总是能知道他具体的身份和姓名的。

在推门进去的那一刻，威廉用自己习得了许久镌刻在皮肤里的礼仪给他的矜贵微笑点头，嗅着香风阵阵与各色重复繁华的蛋糕裙，在随着音乐敲起节奏时旋转，露出下面尖细的高跟鞋。

而他刚刚看到的黑衣omega此刻正坐在国王身边，托着腮，举着银质酒杯杯脚，晃动着暗红色的液体，冷眼旁观这场嘈杂。

简单的在父亲呈上供奉的器物，得到国王陛下高傲头颅轻点地嘉奖，在几句祝酒词后，大家都开始在大厅内继续饮酒喧闹起来，多数贵族男子在与那些未婚嫁的男女高谈阔论，威廉只是安静地伫立在一旁的石柱下，视线飘忽在舞池，长桌，饮品，食物上，但只有在望向传说中深得国王陛下宠爱的情人时，漫不经心便转为了几丝认真。

“所以曼德拉先生在路途中定然会有些有意思的事情吧？”有贵族女孩在身边好友的撺掇下大胆地走向他，紧紧扯着裙摆，做出大方的姿态开口道。

他向来绅士，尤其是在这样的公共场合中，“当然，不过在见到美丽的女士您之后，那些事情便一文不值了。”他颔首对贵族小姐道，引来她清脆的笑声。

彼得将手揽在哈利腰间，“还疼吗？”他贴心地在看到哈利不耐烦地按了下腰时开口问道。

哈利只是带着愠气瞥了彼得一眼，“腰倒是还好，只是那些想要将你收入囊中的人的眼神要变成刀子雨直接戳死我了，你就不能多应付他们几下，我也不必担心在喝酒时还要被诅咒被呛死了。”他对彼得微笑回答道。

“别说那些不好的话，要不然我会生气的，哈利。”彼得的手臂在哈利腰间箍紧，并且夺过哈利手中的酒杯，“不能再喝了，半杯是极限。”他举起酒杯将里面剩下的液体悉数饮尽。

“我不知道你让我来着是要干嘛，这些人可都不喜欢我，认为我霸占了他们英明神武的国王陛下不愿去找皇后人选，向我展示你的魅力吗？”哈利手中一空，随意拿起半个石榴，对着里面一大窝籽咬了下去，胭脂红般的汁液从嘴角流了出来。

彼得低头吻过哈利嘴角流出的果汁，“相信我，哈利，如果我要向你展示魅力的话，我更倾向于在床上，因为那时的你除了会呻吟喘叫我的名字，其他那些花刺都消失了。”

哈利不自然地撇了撇嘴，不再与他搭话。

等到宴会开展到一半时，国王陛下醉了就带着情人先行离去，留下的贵族们依旧在乐声与香醇的葡萄酒中放纵着自己，威廉对父亲笼络其他重臣的行为向来不感任何兴趣，在舞池了转了几个身就将刚刚与他搭讪的贵族小姐甩开，走向厅外。

月色清凉通透，室外的青藤问起来比室内那些混杂起来的香水与信息素的味道要让威廉舒服太多，只是前方石柱连起的亭廊下有衣物摩擦窸窸窣窣的声音，他压低脚步声躲在枝繁叶茂的一颗月桂树下，掩盖自己的踪影，只看到帕克国王在用手指摩擦着情人的唇瓣，“不行。”国王陛下回答道。

“真小气。”美丽的omega嘴唇着贴着国王的耳廓回应道。

然后双臂勾住国王的颈脖，胸口处的衣物被解开道锁骨之下，露出一大片雪白的肌肤，彼得低头开始吮吸起那块地方，然后再咬开下一颗衣扣，吻在了omega的胸前。  
tbc

每一寸夜晚中的凉意，还要带着白日喧嚣的燥热，铺面砸到威廉曼德拉脸上，他呆站在月桂树下，听见那些狎昵的声响，他是过来人，当然不会不知道那些衣物摩擦之间的窸窣声代表着什么，对他不假辞色的omega现在指不定在尊贵的国王陛下怀里怎样面红耳赤，软成了一滩水。

他现在看起来大概就如个有什么变态嗜好的人，听着别人之间的肆意缠绵，那些低喘都飘散在空气中，暧昧在整片花园里，是不远处花圃的玫瑰还在盛开的浓烈香艳吗？依稀鼻尖中都是瑰丽醉人的味道。

威廉攥着自己的领口，让自己的手掌抚着胸口，试图让自己顺着气，冷静下来，心里对omega的感觉古怪的很，天性让他去征服，去想占有优秀的omega来与他结合孕育更为优良的后代，是法则的作用，只是此刻omega是有主之人，他自诩曼德拉家族尊贵，但是要确切来说，他当真还比不得皇座上的帕克国王。

空气中渐渐飘洒出更为浓郁的信息素味道，混着情动欲望的迷离，玫瑰香气上不知怎么天然浇上了酒精的气息，惹得威廉身上属于alpha的气息，也努力想要溢出，与怀抱omega的alpha一争高下，但是身体犯傻，不意味着威廉脑子出了什么问题，他按捺住这臆动，将领口遮得再拢了些，微微蜷起身体，给隐匿自己身形以心理安慰。

彼得扯住住哈利身上刚刚给他披上的袍子，是他在上个礼拜刚刚去丛林狩猎打下的一件貂皮，剥了差不多两只找来技艺最高巧的女工才拼凑成这件披在omega身上的成品。

食指不受控制地点在那张刚刚被石榴汁浸泡过的红唇之中，看着哈利，主动地一点点将指腹的那一节小指用舌头卷进湿软的口腔。指尖在哈利的舌尖点了一下，再缓缓地抽出，再搅进去，那双总是装点着碎碎星光的灰蓝色眼睛，被暗夜隐去了色彩，却依旧在偶尔漏出薄云裂缝的一缕月光下，神采飞扬还带着哺乳期omega独有的成熟风情。

哈利总是神秘莫测，在最初时，彼得就没有猜到过他的心思，现在望着那双总是狡黠的双目，他欲望升腾的快，脑子大概也被撩拨地发晕，也残存了少许清明，“你，到底想要什么？”，彼得终于忍不住，开口发问，他不知道，哈利想要怎样，他只能折了他的双翼，让那本就一层脆弱薄翼，哈利的依仗，奥斯本王国收入囊中，断了他的骄傲，抢来让那一颗最美丽的宝石镶嵌在他最珍视的权杖之上，否则，彼得无法想象，如果要眼睁睁看着哈利与他人联姻，他会愤怒到做去些什么，又或者只能无动于衷。

被濡湿的指头在红唇上反复擦拭，描绘，喃喃细语的温柔，小心询问。

哈利微微张开嘴唇，眼光瞥向别处，再打转回来到彼得身上，刚刚张大一个弧度又闭上，欲言又止，一点点贴近彼得，然后贴到耳廓的位置，“我想要你坐的那个位置。”，分不清是信誓旦旦的野心宣言，又或者是一个轻松的小玩笑，反正他在彼得耳边笑得调皮。

彼得只是愣了愣，将哈利拉紧在自己怀中，大拇指指腹一整片擦过哈利的红唇，“不行。”不管这所谓的言外之意到底是认真的，还是嬉笑之言，他严肃地回应，来捍卫自己的决心，别无他法，如果他连那权力的宝座都没有的话，只怕哈利奥斯本不会与他有任何交集，看他一眼，在每天早晨起来看见的第一个人，为他诞下后代，与他交织缠绵，这些，都将绝无可能。

哈利是注定要被最尊贵的权势供养下来的宠儿，那些最好的丝绒，能工巧匠打造的珠宝，还有其他精心雕琢的一切都想堆积起来，全部捧到他眼前，来换取他的一丝丝喜悦，不消太多，只要是一小刻的欢喜就足够了，在遇到哈利奥斯本时，彼得如是想到，他不知道这样的卑曲作态是怎样一种隐藏在灵魂里的恐惧，害怕，害怕自己要的人转瞬即逝就飘零到他人掌中了。

然后，他建了这个金笼子，看似强势的占有得到了哈利，但其实，他不过是个一无所得的失败者，没有人会愿意在付出许多之后，轻易承认自己的失败就如他，将孤注一掷丢给哈利那颗他永远捉摸不透的心中，他唯一能触碰到的，就是这具泛着莹白的身体，他低着头咬下哈利身上他特意挑选出来礼服的纽扣，不去管哈利那句在他耳边的呢喃，“真小气。”他听见哈利如是说道。

他的唇落在那一抹锁骨上，细细啃咬，大概上面还有他昨日留下的痕迹，然后向下，是胸口，他的头要钻进哈利衣襟里去，胸口因为哺乳期而微微肿胀，他的舌尖扫过奶香气开口的粉红色茱萸，一点点小心吮吸起来，口腔中弥散出无味却还是觉得甜美无比的味道。

哈利闷哼了几句，鼻腔里带着久而久之天然赋予的哭腔，如泣如诉，每次在床笫之间都像是委屈了他，却还是忍不住想要继续将性器顶入更里面去，让婉转的音调再绕在他身上，分开他的大腿挺着胯，用最原始的欲望冲击，去占有，想要怜惜却又忍不住想要蹂躏，让花枝上的汁液点在全身，占有他，也心甘情愿被对方占有。

彼得手掌停留在翘起的臀部，按捏在臀瓣上，抬头的欲望隔着布料顶在哈利约莫鼠蹊穴的位置，嘴唇恋恋不舍地在哈利胸口重重吸了一口，听到满意的一声加大的呜咽后，再将下一粒纽扣咬下，在偶尔抬眼时看见哈利由于情欲占据身体而主动仰起的颈脖，舌尖肆意再向上扫去，舔到香源处的腺体上去，再次满意地嗅到自己的味道而咬上哈利的耳尖。

他向来警觉，但是现在箭在弦上时，却嗅到了一丝来自其他alpha的味道，看这距离，约莫是在别处，月下光影在云层薄厚的变换中，让地上狰狞的树枝丫，还有顺着晚风窸窸窣窣看似流动如虫的随光逐流的阴影都让人生厌，看见迷迷糊糊双臂搭在自己肩上的哈利，彼得只是舒展了刚刚因为窥探而不悦的眉眼，只是托起哈利的臀，让对方的双腿搭在他腰上抱起。

彼得一点也不想让躲在暗处的人看到唯一属于他的那份来自哈利的情欲的美，即使是那低喘呻吟，也丝毫无意分享，他在哈利唇上啄了一口，胯间充血发硬的有些疼，只是释放出了些信息素向月桂树旁攻击而去，随后向城堡内的房间走去。  
Tbc


End file.
